1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the area of audio devices, and more specifically related to techniques for adjusting a speaker system or loudspeaker via a network.
2. Background
Designing and fine tuning of loudspeakers are often a laborious process. In a typical process, certain electrical components have to be repeatedly changed or adjusted to generate a new equalization or new firmware has to be upgraded on some modern products. Typically during development, a loudspeaker is placed inside a large anechoic chamber where acoustic measurements are gradually taken. After each measurement, the product is removed from the chamber and brought out to be adjusted and then setup again to be re-measured. The process often takes days or weeks until the final sound of the loudspeaker is determined.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided drawings, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached drawings.